PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal requests five years of funding to develop Dr. Taneisha Scheuermann's research career in smoking cessation clinical research with pregnant and postpartum women through a NIDA Mentored Research Scientist Development Award (K01). Dr. Scheuermann's career goal is to improve long-term health outcomes for women and their children by developing effective smoking cessation interventions for pregnant and postpartum women. Candidate: Dr. Scheuermann is an Assistant Professor in the Department of Preventive Medicine and Public Health at the University of Kansas Medical Center. She has a strong background in counseling psychology and smoking cessation research. Training: The proposed career development plan builds on Dr. Scheuermann's postdoctoral training and early career development. Areas of focus include: 1) research with pregnant and postpartum women, 2) tobacco treatment systems and quality improvement, 3) mobile health (mHealth) interventions, 4) behavioral clinical trials, and 5) longitudinal data analysis. Her career development goals will be accomplished through the conduct of mentored research, course work, professional conferences, seminars, and directed readings. Dr. Scheuermann will be mentored by Dr. Kimber Richter (Primary Mentor) on evaluation of tobacco treatment and conducting randomized controlled trials; Dr. Edward Ellerbeck on the integration of behavioral interventions into health care settings; Dr. Nicole Nollen on mHealth Interventions; and Dr. Kathryn Pollak on smoking cessation interventions with pregnant smokers. Research: Dr. Scheuermann's proposed research consists of three related studies. The first study will evaluate health care providers' tobacco treatment office systems and practices for pregnant and postpartum women using on- site visits (Aim 1). The second study will describe how tobacco treatment is currently provided to pregnant and postpartum women from the patients' perspective using a longitudinal cohort study of 60 women (Aim 2). She will use the knowledge gained from these two studies to inform the development of brief staff trainings on treating tobacco dependence among pregnant and postpartum women and a text-message intervention to promote cessation and support abstinence for pregnant and postpartum women The text message intervention (Moms Quit) is designed to bridge transitions across health care providers during the peripartum period by periodically assessing women's smoking status; providing motivational messages to support cessation/ continued abstinence; and linking women with cessation assistance via their providers, the quitline, and other resources. The Aim 3 study will evaluate the feasibility, acceptability, and preliminary efficacy of Moms Quit + provider training, compared to Text4Baby + provider training, in a pilot randomized controlled trial. The findings of Aims 1-3 will be used to develop an R01 application to definitively evaluate a text message-based cessation intervention among pregnant and postpartum women.